Unexpected Death: One Shots
by animefreak1457
Summary: We were born expectedly, bringing joy and great celebrations to the world. However, death lurks around the corner, waiting to take us back to wherever we go whenever it wants. One shots of Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Valerie.
1. See you on the Other Side

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter 1: See you on the Other Side

I looked behind me. My three best friends and their family were standing there with tear in their eyes. They were crying. They were crying for my departure to a new place where I cannot contact them. They knew I was going to leave because my parents bought a new house. They knew I was going to leave because I have to go with them.

However, they don't know why I was leaving. I stayed in Amity Park for almost my sixteen years. We, three, plus Valerie were inseparable best friends. Valerie and I set aside our differences, and Valerie was over Danny and eyeing on Tucker. Danny and I were still best friends and hung out more. Tucker and I were game partners now. I chuckled before I go to sleep. Ah... how much we grew physically and mentally. I compared my fourteen year old self and my sixteen year old self. I almost burst into laughter when I imagined how I was kicking everyone's butt.

You, all, want to know why I was leaving.

Well, it started when it was just a normal high school day like any other day. I volunteered to help out carry the boxes from my physics class to the three doors down other physics class. My two best friends were carrying the heavy boxes while I was carrying the small box. We... I thought it was a piece of cake.

I was wrong.

Almost halfway there, I felt dizzy, and somehow, my right leg wasn't functioning. Everything, in slow motion, was getting darker, and I black out.

The only sounds I could hear were my best friends calling out my name.

I can't remember when I woke up, but I knew I was awake at night. I saw my surroundings and groaned.

I was in the hospital, and hospitals gave me a bad memory... you know... where the "doctors" were experimenting us like rabbits. Well... my two parents were beside me with my grandma. If you were wondering, my parents were now respecting my individuality like what my grandma does, but they still worry about me since I am their only child. The doctor came in and asked how I was feeling. I told him I feel a slight headache and pain on my head. I knew it was from the fainting, but I haven't felt my head bursting like that.

He told me this that I never wanted to hear.

"Samantha Manson. I afraid to say this... but you have a brain tumor that is growing rapidly unexpectedly."

I froze... no... everyone froze. I felt like crying. Why? Why is this happening to me? I gained friendships and acceptance, but...

...is this the price to redo everything I did?

I wanted to tell my friends about this, but... I'm afraid. For my whole life, I was afraid. I was afraid the reactions of my friends when I tell them the news. I don't even know how will they react to the news. I promised myself that I would not tell my friends this horrible news. I asked my parents and grandmother to not tell them or anyone about the tumor. They agreed, reluctantly, and promised, but they told me to write a letter to each of my friends of my last will.

"Where do you want to go the most? Any place where you to visit?" I thought for a moment of what my mom said. I can tell that her voice was about to crack into tears. My dad looked like he wanted to punch the wall and cry because I was dying before them. My grandmother had a few tears slip through, but she wanted to make me happy before I go. I thought about it and spoke.

"May you take me to Maine? Where grandpa was buried?"

So, you know why I was leaving. I didn't want my friends to know, but they will know sooner about my departure. I gave them the letters before I left to visit and be buried next to my favorite grandpa. I gave them a last smile and said my final words to them.

"See you on the other side, guys."


	2. Wait for Me

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Just for a reminder for others (or who don't know me) that this is MY one shots, and I could do whatever I want.**

Chapter 2: Wait for me

I was bored as always because Sam left to Maine to move because her family was moving. I wanted her to say here a bit longer, but... her face... her eyes. She looked like she was going to cry. Why? I don't know.

Before she moved, Sam announced to us, as in Tucker, Valerie, and me, that her family was moving to Maine for some reason at... lunch in school. I couldn't remember what was the reason because when I heard that she was moving to Maine, my mind froze like ice. For worse, her voice just echoed in my head, repeating what she said.

I yelled at her why was she leaving us. I yelled at Sam a couple of times, but my voice wasn't that harsh. I saw her flinch, and she looked like she was about to cry. I was angry enough that I told her to do whatever she wants. I left the table and threw away my lunch because I wasn't hungry anymore.

0000

Dammit. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I shouldn't have yelled at all. I should have kept my mouth closed and hear the reasons why. But... for the most part, I shouldn't have set my anger on Sam... my best friend. Every single person, including the freshmen, were backing away from me and whispering gossips about the incident in the cafeteria. I could hear the rumors. I was yelling at her because she had a boyfriend. I was yelling at her because she was moving away from them. I was yelling at her because... she and I... ahem... and she...

"Danny..."

I turned around to look behind me.

"Sam..." Ah dammit. She looked like a mess. I could tell closely. No body noticed how bad she looked because they never got close to her. Her eyes were swollen and puffy. Her hair was a little messed up on the back. Tear streaks were shown with gray lines. Her sleeves were wrinkled a lot. I feel bad now.

"Danny, I..."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I should not have yelled at you." I held out my hand to have a hand shake.

"Forgiven?" Sam just smiled and shook my hand.

"There's nothing to be sorry for because you are already forgiven, Danny."

0000

I was crying. Dammit. I haven't cried since my whole family knew that I was Danny Phantom. I was crying because my best friend was leaving today. She gave me, Tucker, and Valerie letters to open them after her plane left. Something was wrong. I can feel it.

She was standing there in the middle of the entrance, smiling at me and our families. She was wearing black pants and a black T-shirt with a skull on the back. She also cut her long hair to short hair again. That's my Sam, and I'm gonna miss her. Well... this was it. Our last goodbye. Everyone, including me, said to goodbye to her. I was expecting to to say, "See you later" or "See you someday." Instead, she said this that made me confused.

"See you on the other side, guys."

0000

I couldn't sleep on the night after Sam left. I stared at the letter constantly, debating whether or not I should open the letter. Tucker and Valerie opened their letters when they were at home. I wonder if they were alright. I inhaled and exhaled.

That settles it. I'm opening the damn letter! If this continues, I'm going to go insane. I grabbed the letter, turned on my lamp, and ripped the envelop open. I read the beginning through the end, nonstop. I felt my jaw going to drop, screaming, and crying at the same time at the beginning. At the end, I let a few tears down and smiled, happily and knew how she felt about me until her end.

_Danny,_

_If you are reading this, then you probably wonder why I was moving. To tell you the truth, I am feeling sad and scared for the first time. If I told you this, would you forgive me for lying to you? Well... here goes... _

_Danny, I'm... I'm dying because I have a brain tumor. _

_I know that you are angry at me or disappointed but... if you knew, you might reject me and end our friendship, or you might follow me. You might go to Clockwork and demand him to reverse time like the movie "Butterfly Effect." _

_Well... please, I ask you to not do this. No matter what happens, either you try to reverse time or start over, death is always around the corner. Death is always unavoidable, and someday, we have to die. You... me... everyone. No one is immortal. You are part ghost, but you are also human. I'm human too. I ask you to promise me this. Be strong and live through your life to the fullest._

_And... I should have said this a long time before I die._

_Danny... I love you. Even you don't love me back, I still love you. Through my heart, body, and soul, I love you no matter what. It's ironic. I'm telling you that I love you while I am dying. Even though I die, I still love you, Danny. Please, promise me that you live your life._

_Sam_

0000

It was a week after Sam left to Maine. Tucker, Valerie, and I were sitting quietly in our classroom where the four of us studied, except Sam wasn't around. We were quiet and didn't say anything. Hell, we didn't have the time to pass notes. As time passed by, I heard screams from outside and turned my head to see the commotion. There was a ghost outside... not just any ghost... it was Dan Phantom. I felt anger surge through me. How dare he come back... to our timeline!

I didn't mind transforming into my alter ego, but I want everyone to leave and stay safe. Mr. Lancer called everyone to get out of the classroom. We did, but the other classrooms were also in a panic. Tucker and Valerie knew that this is going to be dangerous and went with the others. I, however, ran in the janitor's closet and transformed into Danny Phantom. I phased in the walls and out to face my future-self.

He and I spotted each other and started attacking with everything we got. I improved, but he improved as well. I saw his smirk and said something he should not have spoken.

"Is it because Sam is dying?"

I froze in mid-air and didn't finish my attack. Sam... Sam... why did you not want to be saved? I didn't even notice that my older self was damaging my body or cutting off my oxygen. I could only remember Sam's smile, her anger, her outspoken attitude.

_Danny!_

Sam, is that you?

_Danny!_

I could hear you, but where are you?

_Dammit, Danny! Snap out of it! Don't die!_

Wha-? Sam? SAM!

"Get... your... hands... off of MEEEEEEE!!!!!" I roared and sent Dan to the other side. I panted and gasped to have air in my lungs again. I rushed toward my older self and fought power against power, fists against fists, good against evil. I managed to hit him on the stomach, face, and with my ice powers, but... he did the same against me.

I gave one last shot before I lose my powers... NO! Sam told me not to die! I will not lose my powers! I charged up my hand with energy and focused on the man in front of me. He was doing the same thing, but his power was lesser than mine. At the same time, we both threw each other our power straight to the chest. My energy went through him and finally made him disappear. Unfortunately, I took the aim and lost consciousness.

0000

I could hear beeping. Hospital beeps. Could I? Of course. I opened my eyes to see my whole family and two of my best friends with tears in their eyes. I waved a little and smiled a bit. I could breathe choppily, but I have to hang on to life a little. Jazz and mom were crying, and dad... I never saw him cry, but tears were leaking out of his eyes. Valerie... I'm sorry. She's crying on Tucker's chest as he let a few tears down. They all knew something, and I knew too.

I am dying.

I breathed my last will and told them to continue living... even when I'm gone. My mom held onto my hand for the last love everyone is giving me.

I felt... sleepy, but I can't die! I promised Sam that I would live through. But... promises could be broken, right? Heh... Sam's gonna kill me, is she? It doesn't matter now. Here I am, in the hospital, hearing my family cry about I'm gonna die on the hospital bed. I felt my eyes closing but spoke my last words.

"Goodbye, everyone."

_"Danny..."_

Sam... Is that you? Wait for me...


End file.
